Welcome Back, Kiss?
by starfish1234
Summary: Heres my alternative ending to the movie, enjoy and read and reveiw. bad summary Great stroy! ha that rymed : NO SERIOUSLY READ!


**HEY GUYS!**

**Ok so I'm just going to get straight to the point. You all know that in the end scene of Percy Jackson and the lightning thief, we all thought Annabeth was going to kiss Percy. Well I know that we were all disappointed when they didn't kiss soooooo I wrote and alternative ending to what could of happened. **

**Please enjoy it and don't hate it! THANKS ****Percabeth!**

**R&R**

* * *

Percy was so psyched to be back at camp half blood. This is where he truly belonged. This is where he truly fits it and no longer feels like a loser (well when he's not being defeated by someone in practice)

He and Grover made their way over to the training battlefield on the hill, thanking everyone for their gratefulness towards the quest he completed, along the way.

Percy heard a shriek in which he immediately recognized. He spun round in the direction towards the sound, and there stood a beautiful sight.

It wasn't the swishing of the swords, the clanging of the shields, the loud shouts and grunts nor was it the amour and uniform. No. In fact what caught Percy Jackson's eye was the long brown hair, the fierce electric blue eyes, the smooth hourglass figure of the brunette demigod fighting in the middle. Practically tearing apart anyone who dare challenged her.

Her name was Annabeth. Daughter of Athena: demigod of war and wisdom. Also the young girl who Percy has developed a huge crush on.

Grover slapped his mates shoulder, and then walked off, allowing his friend to make a move. Percy walked midway up the hill then stood and watched ash the demigod beat the crap out of the amateurs. When the last one fell to the ground she looked around breathing heavily "alright whose next?" she challenged.

Percy looked round and raised his fingers, "I think I'd like to give it a shot" he asked. Annabeth locked eyes with the son of Poseidon, the angry fire in her always calmed down when she looked deep into his sea blue orbs. But although her fire calmed, her heart beats faster.

She looked at him with a challenging expression, in which Percy accepted. He walked up to her and smirked. "Welcome home" she smiled. Percy's body was ready to fight, although it remained still and frozen as Annabeth slowly began to cup his face and lean in.

Their faces were inches away before she drawed out his sword and hid it behind her elbow while hers was held up against him in midair, inches away from his neck, both teasingly and threateningly.

But Percy was no fool anymore.

He saw through her and knew what she truly desired. Smirking he lowered the sword with his finger and gestured for her to hand back his sword. She slipped her sword back into her belt and took a step forward, flipping his sword so that the handle was now facing him instead of the blade.

He took it sending her a grateful smile, then he placed one hand round her waist pulling her closer, using one of his fingers to tilt her chin up, and before she could protest he placed his soft lips on hers. Annabeth was taken aback at first but soon fell into the kiss. She wove her hands round his neck and pressed back harder, their mouths moving in unison, both enjoying the heat and sparks that flew.

Once Percy realized that Annabeth was lost in the kiss, his hand that was placed round her waist trailed over to clasp a firm grip round the handle of her sword, in doing so he pulled away now holding Annabeth's sword behind her neck while his was in mid air pointed towards her inches away from her neck. The position was a replicate of a position they both encountered in their first battle against each other in 'capture the flag'.

Annabeth grinned at Percy's smart tactic.

"First rule of battle strategy-

"Never let your opponent distract you" Percy finished for her.

Then he smirked as Annabeth admitted defeat. Then he handed back her sword and they both resumed battle positions, with one swish of Annabeth's sword and Percy's block the fighting began.

* * *

Although in the end when Annabeth pinned down Percy for the third time after he had pinned down her a few times before, she smirked and bent down. "You know, we never got to finish what we started before" she whispered. Then she lowered her lips back onto his.**THE END!**

**

* * *

****AWWWWW isn't that sweet. Well I hope you guys enjoyed reading it s I enjoyed writing it. Please read all my other stories and Review them plz!**

**Thanks **

**Love **

**Creddiefan101 (or if you don't like that name I happily go by starfish1234!)**


End file.
